Glycidyl esters, particularly polyglycidyl esters have been generally prepared by reacting carboxylic acids or di- or polycarboxylic acids with an epihalohydrin followed by dehydrohalogenation of the intermediate halohydrin product. In this method, often the product is oligomerized during the dehydrohalogenation step resulting in the product having a viscosity as well as an epoxide equivalent weight much higher than that desired. It would be desirable to have available a process for preparing glycidyl esters, particularly di- and polyglycidyl esters which have epoxide equivalent weight values substantially equivalent to the theoretical epoxide equivalent weight.